1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements to correct exposure annunciator circuits for indicating a correct exposure when a computer type electronic flash device has emitted a flash light giving a proper film exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now a correct exposure confirming device has been used to tell if the exposure amount is proper when the above-mentioned flash unit has emitted the whole flash light. The correct exposure confirming device is designed to indicate the correct exposure immediately after the light control circuit of the flash light device operates and stops the indication after a determined time lapse. However, if flash photography is carried out with a slow shutter time (for example 2 seconds), when the indication time of the device is 1 second, correct exposure confirmation is finished during the exposure control cycle, which is inconvenient. During the exposure control cycle it is usual for photographers to look at an object through the finder or look at the object directly when the camera is of a type in which no image can be seen in the finder during the exposure control cycle, so that even if the user tries to see the correct exposure after the exposure indication control cycle, it is often impossible to confirm the correct exposure with the conventional device because the correct exposure indication was dislodged.
One object of the present invention is to provide a correct exposure confirming device which can confirm a correct exposure no matter how long the shutter time, thus overcoming the above shortcoming.